


Toast

by CrookshankKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookshankKitty/pseuds/CrookshankKitty
Summary: Everyone loves Toast....





	Toast

Hermione loved Toast, it was such a versatile food...it could be eaten for Breakfast, lunch and tea.

She liked to have toast for Breakfast most mornings, she loved the feeling when her teeth sunk through the rough, toasted crust and into the doughy cushion of bread beneath.

Wholemeal Bread from an unsliced loaf was her favourite, topped with either Apricot or Strawberry preserve. Hermione also liked Marmite on toast, much to Ronald Weasleys disgust - Muggle muck was his name for it!  

Bill Weasley also liked Marmite on toast, he supported his wife in her choice of toast accompliments, he was also partial to a nicely made Marmalade.

Toast was a much made thing at the Burrow, it was easy to make, you could put lots of things on it. 

The Weasleys went through several loaves of bread a week, White sliced bread was the most popular, but a homemade Cottage loaf would be eaten with great gusto.

Bill Weasley was making breakfast for his Wife, he was often the first up, so would do breakfast for both of them, he placed several slices of bread under the grill of the old gas cooker. He tapped the kettle on the stove top to boil for tea, as he prepared the tray, he put all the jams and preserves he could think of on the tray, making sure the butter dish was on it. 

When the tea had been brewed and all the toast was done, Bill levitated the tray to carefully float behind him.

He quietly walked back up the stairs to the master bedroom, opening the door slowly, he set the tray down on the top of the chest of drawers.

Hermione turned her head at the sound of the cups rattling on the tray as it was put down, she smiled at Bill.

"Morning, my love."

"Morning to you my sweet, hope you are hungry because Ive made a ton of toast!" Bill replied.

"I'm famished, that smells lovely, its so nice to be home...proper toast, not that pale, stodgy crap St Mungo's served!"

"I'm happy to make you anything you want for breakfast...but toast is our favourite and can be eaten one handed...I'll take little 'un, while you have breakfast." 

Bill reached down to take their newborn son out of Hermiones arms, he had just been fed and was asleep.

They had brought Little Arthur home the day before, both glad to be back at the tiny cottage they lived in.

Hermione ate several pieces of toast, washed down with lots of tea.

"Thats better! I feel more human, is little Arthur asleep? Maybe we might be able to get a couple of hours sleep, now he's been fed." 

Bill placed the baby in his cot, that stood beside their bed, he carefully tucked the soft blankets around his son, then gently touched his cheek.

" Sleep tight little man, dont wake up until lunchtime!" Bill laughed

He then walked back to the bed, sat down against the pillows and summoned the tray over to them. It landed on his lap.

"Would like you more tea or any toast? It should still be hot...I put a stasis charm on it." Bill said to Hermione.

"You are a clever wizard...glad you think of these things!" She replied kissing his cheek.

'You're worth it, wouldn't do it for anyone else!" 

When Bill had finished his breakfast and the tray had been banished to the kitchen, they both settled down, snuggling together against the soft pillows.

"Do you think that little Arthur will like Marmite on his toast when he's older?" Asked Hermione

"Hopefully, as its best on toast...and we have a lot of toast in the Weasley family, even Ron can cook toast without ruining it!" Chuckled Bill.

"It was the most popular thing for Breakfast at Hogwarts, I adore toast, but I adore you and our son more!"

"I also love toast...but love you both more!" Said Bill, kissing Hermione. 

They both fell asleep until lunchtime, Little Arthur waking for a feed and to be changed.

Bill made lunch...something on toast.

Baby Arthur also liked toast when he was old enough to be weaned...his favourite was Marmite-much to his Uncle Rons disgust, and his parents delight.

 


End file.
